Le petit chaperon rouge
by Queen of delights
Summary: bonjour a tous ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'est pas ecrit et je m'en excuse. Mais voici pour vous remetre dans le bain une reecriture faite par votre serviteur du mythique conte du "petit chaperon rouge" version yaoi. J'espere que vous aimerez !
1. Blanc et Rouge

Le petit chaperon rouge

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs mes lecteurs. Je sais que sa fait tres longtemps que je n'ais poins ecrit et je m'en excuse. Voici pour vous remetre dans le bain une reecriture fait par votre serviteur du conte mythique « le petit chaperon rouge » version yaoi.

J'espere que vous aprecirez ma vision de la chose et surtout bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Blanc et rouge.

Il faisait très froid ce matin là et le vent soufflait sur les grands arbres couvert de neige. Tout était recouvert D'un manteau blanc presque lumineux qui faisait oublier l'horreur qui c'était déroulé ici. En effet, de temps en temps cette neige d'une splendide blancheur était souillée par le rouge écarlate du sang d'une pauvre victime qui avait commit l'erreur de marcher seule dans ces bois. Une un loup assoiffé de sang y rodait, dévorant tout ce qui passer par là. Cette bête terrorisait le village tout entier et avait tué tout les chasseurs qui avaient vainement tenté de la débusquer.  
>Mais bien sur cette terreur n'empoisonnait pas tout le monde. Les enfants n'avaient nullement peur de la bête et s'aventuraient dans les bois malgré l'avertissement de leurs parents. Et parmi ces enfants il y avait le jeune Alois Trancy, un petit blondinet de 11 ans que les villageois appelaient, le petit chaperon rouge. Ils le surnommaient ainsi car il portait en permanence une petite cape rouge que lui avait tricotée sa mère. Alois aimait beaucoup se balader dans les bois et surtout en hiver, il disait que la neige transformait la forêt en un jardin de Cristal miroitant. Il n'avait jamais été attaqué par la bête qu'il n'avait jamais vue, il commençait a croire qu'elle n'était qu'une invention pour masquer des meurtres perpétrés par un sadique.<br>Ce jour la il faisait vraiment très froid et Alois était assis sur le porche de sa petite maison de bois et faisait des petit tas de neige, sa cape rouge sur les épaules. Son père était bucheron et était parti très tôt ce matin pour aller faire son travail. Alois disait toujours que quand il grandirait il serait bucheron comme son père mais ses épaules toute frêles et ses hanches de fille ne persuadaient pas vraiment son père. Pour lui, son fils deviendrait peut être serveur au pub du coin ou bien professeur mais rien de plus.  
>« Alois chéri, Pourrais-tu venir une seconde ? ! » criât la mère d'Alois depuis la cuisine.<br>« J'arrive maman ! »Répondit-il légèrement avant d'abandonner ses tas de neige au soleil hivernal.  
>Sa mère lui sourit quand il entrât dans la cuisine. Elle était très belle, douce et attentionnée, tout les hommes s'étaient battus pour l'épouser mais c'était le père d'Alois qui réussit à conquérir son cœur. Alois ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, tout deux avaient de beaux cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleu délavés contrairement a Lucas, le cadet qui lui était le portrait craché de son père avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux couleur de brume.<br>« Mon ange, peux-tu apporter un petit quelque chose à grand mère pour moi, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour le faire moi même. » Demanda-t-elle de sa voie douce.  
>« Bien sur maman, quoi exactement ? » Répondit Alois en prenant un biscuit encore chaud dans un petit bol.<br>Elle lui donna une petite claque sur la main avant de mettre le bol dans un panier en osier et de le lui tendre.  
>« C'est pour ta grand maire, elle est malade alors évite de tout manger en chemin petit gourmand ! »<br>« Promit ! » fit le petit blond en prenant le panier.  
>« Oh et apporte lui aussi une bouteille de cidre ! »<br>Alois acquiesça et prit l'une des bouteilles posées sur la table en sortant. Il s'engageait déjà sur le sentier quand sa mère lui cria.  
>« Ne t'éloigne surtout pas du sentier mon chéri ! Et ne parle pas aux inconnus ! »<br>« Oui oui ! » Répondit Alois sans vraiment écouter avant de disparaitre dans la blancheur lumineuse de la forêt.

Alois chantait tout en marchant, caressant du bout des doigts les troncs argentés des arbres qui bordaient le chemin. C'était une belle journée, assez fraiche, il contait bien le faire savoir à tout ceux qui vivaient dans cette forêt en chantant de plus en plus fort mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que de montrer sa joie de vivre d'une façon aussi exubérante n'était pas très fameux comme idée surtout en ces lieux de mort. Il se tut soudain en voilant des traces de pas de loup tracées dans la neige Hélas c'était trop tard … Son vacarme avait attiré la bête. Deux grands yeux dorés étaient rivés sur lui. Alois était devenu l'innocent petit agneau perdu, repéré par le loup.

Fin du chapitre 1. J'espere que vous avez aimer, si oui laissez un commentaire si non laissez quand meme un commantaire. Prochain chapitre bientot.

Queen of delights.


	2. Revelation

Voici mes très chers lecteurs le chapitre 2 du petit chaperon rouge version yaoi. Et ne vous en fait pas c'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant ! Bonne lecture.

Le sang d'Alois se glaça à la seconde ou il aperçut les traces de pas de loup dans la neige immaculée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur la bête était vrai et d'après les traces, elle ne devait pas être loin. Elle allait le dévorer et dormir sur sa carcasse ensanglantée. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler et son coeur à cogner contre sa poitrine.  
>« Ca...calme toi Alois. » se murmura-il a lui même. « Ce n'est qu'une histoire inventée par les adultes pour que nous les enfants ne sortent pas seuls dans les bois. D'ailleurs maman ne m'aurait pas envoyer seul ici si c'était dangereux ! »<br>Ses jambes flageolaient légèrement tandis qu'il se livrait a un auto questionnement plutôt intense. Mais il était tellement concentré sur son débat interne qu'il ne vit pas les deux yeux couleur fauve qui le fixaient avec désir et appétit.

Claude était caché derrière un buisson enneigé, les yeux rivés sur la charmante petite créature blonde qui venait de s'arrêter au milieu du sentier. Il portait un petit short noir, une veste verte, une chemise aussi blanche que neige et un ravissant petit chaperon rouge comme le sang. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer ses cuisses de porcelaine du regard. Il devait être délicieux, pensa-il en respirant l'odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'air. Claude n'était pas exactement un homme ni même un loup d'ailleurs. Il était un peu des deux. Il avait le corps d'un homme et des oreilles et une queue de loup. Mais malheureusement il en avait aussi l'appétit et les sens. Chaque semaine il tuait un villageois pour se nourrir de sa chair et le meilleur c'était qu'à chaque fois ils ne c'étaient rendus compte qu'il était la bête seulement quand il plantait ses crocs dans leurs nuques.  
>Il se léchat les lèvres mit en appétit par le jeune garçon, il plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et rentra sa queue dans son pantalon avant de sortir sans faire de bruit derrière Alois.<p>

Alois entendit les buissons bouger derrière lui et il se retourna brutalement, terrorisé a l'idée de se retrouver face a la bête mais son coeur se calma immédiatement quand il vit que ce n'était qu'un homme. Un bel homme en plus de cela.  
>« Désolé, vous aurais-je effrayé ? » dit l'étranger d'une voie suave.<br>Alois cligna des yeux et pris quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
>« Ou...oui. J'ai cru que...que vous etiez la bête dont tout le monde parle. » répondit-il la voie légèrement tremblante.<br>L'homme éclata d'un rire sensuel qui fit rougir le garçon.  
>« Voyons ce n'est qu'une histoire de bonne femme pour faire peur aux enfants ! »<br>« Je sais. » murmura Alois en baissant la tête légèrement honteux.  
>L'étranger sourit gentiment avant d'avancer doucement vers lui.<br>« Comment t'appele tu mon garçon ? » dit-il gentiment.  
>« Alois Trancy, et vous ? »<br>« Claude Faustus, je ne vis pas très loin d'ici. C'est la première fois que je te vois ici. » dit-il en s'agenouillant en face d'Alois.  
>« Oui j'habite dans le village voisin. Je suis venu pour apporter un panier de biscuits et une bouteille de cidre a ma grand mère qui est malade. »<br>« Oh quelle charmante attention, Alois... » dit Claude dans un souffle tout en passant des doigts tremblants dans les cheveux blonds du jeune garçon.

Son appétit grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'Alois baissait sa garde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé d'enfants et ce jeune garçon allait surement être un pur délice. Mais il devait se contrôler, ils étaient encore trop proche du sentier. Il suffirait qu'Alois hurle pour que les habitants des deux villages viennent et le mettent en pièces.  
>« Mais dis-moi, ta grand mère, elle vit loin d'ici ? »<br>« Euh...a environ 5km pourquoi ? »  
>Claude pris une grande inspiration avant de dire :<br>« 5 km c'est plutôt loin. Je connais un raccourcit qui passe dans les bois, tu pourras y être dans 15 minutes tout au plus. »  
>« Wow, c'est...c'est très gentil ! Merci ! » s'exclama Alois.<br>Claude lui montra le raccourcit qui n'en n'était pas un et une fois qu'il eu disparut il courut vers la maison de la grand mère. Bien sûr il était la bien avant Alois et tua la pauvre vieille femme sans aucun scrupule avant de se blottir dans son lit, la couette tirée bien haut. Après 20 longues minutes d'attente Alois arriva enfin chez sa grand mère pestant contre Claude.  
>« Bonjour Mamie ! C'est moi, je t'ai apporté des biscuits et du cidre. C'est maman qui les a fait juste pour toi. » cria Alois de la cuisine.<br>Claude resta silencieux, bien caché sous la couette attendant que sa future victime entre dans la chambre ce qui ne tarda pas. Alois entra dans la chambre, une assiette pleine de biscuits et un plein verre de cidre a la main.  
>« Tiens Mamie. » dit-il en grimpant sur le lit pour aller s'allonger à côté de sa 'grand mère'.<br>« Wow, tu est vraiment malade ! Tu est toute chaude, brûlante même. »  
>Il posa l'assiette et le verre sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous les draps pour se blottir contre Claude.<br>« Grand mère...tu...tu est très musclée ! » s'exclama-il.  
>« Hmmoui...sport... » murmura Claude avec une petite voix.<br>Alois le fixa a travers la pénombre, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.  
>« Que...que tu as de grand yeux Mamie... »<br>« C'est pour mieux te voir mon chéri. » répondit Claude avec un sourire.  
>« Que tu as de grande dents... »<br>Le sourire de Claude disparut en une fraction de seconde et il se leva violemment pour le plaquer sur le lit.  
>« C'est pour mieux te manger mon enfant ! »<br>Alois cria mais Claude plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, lui griffant légèrement la joue.  
>« Chuuuut. » murmura-il en se glissant entre entre ses jambes. « Il ne faut pas faire de bruit mon enfant, sinon de vilaine personnes vont venir me faire du mal. »<br>Alois prit une seconde avant de reconnaître Claude et s'étrangla presque une fois que se fut fait.  
>« Monsieur...Faustus... »marmonna-il entre les doigts de Claude.<br>Celui ci sourit d'un sourire de prédateur, dévoilant de longues canines acérée et laissant enfin apparaître ses oreilles et sa queue. En les voyants le coeur d'Alois rata un battement.  
>« Vous...vous êtes la...bête... »<p>

Fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que se fut agréable ^ ^.


	3. Tacher de rouge

Voici le, j'espere attendut chapitre 3 de ma reecriture du petit chaperon rouge ^ ^. Comme a chaque fois, bonne lecture ! PS : mon correcteur n'a pas pu corriger mon texte cette fois alors oui je sais que je fait des fautes et desoler car elles sont souvent monstrueuse mais je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Elle etait la, entre les jambes d'Alois. La bete. Elle le fixait de ses yeux couleur d'or, le regard empli de desire. Allait-elle le devorer ? Ou etait grand mere ? l'avait-elle tuer aussi ? A cotes de lui, sur la tai d'oreiller, du sang. Alois pali, il ne c'etait jamis imaginer qu'il mourait ainsi. Tuer par une creature mi humaine mi loup. Claude se penchat sur lui les levres a quelques centimetres des sienes.

« Tu vas te tair ? Esque je peut enlever ma main sans craindre un cri ? » murmurat-il ses yeux plonger dans ceux d'Alois.

Celui ci fit oui de la tete. Claude enlevat sa main tout doucement mais Alois poussat un long cri. Furieu il replaquat violament sa main sur la bouche du jeune garcon en prenent bien soin de lui griffer la joue, fesent perler quelques goutes de sang rouge sur sa peau blanche.

« Sale gosse ! » sifflat-il violament. « Tu vas le pailler ! » continuat-il en appuillent enre ses jambes.

« Hmmm ! » gemit Alois, les larmes aux yeux et le sang tiede coulent sur sa joue.

« Maintenent ecoute moi ! Je vais enlever ma main doucement et si il y a un son qui sort de ta bouche, je t'arrache la langue. »

Il n'attendit pas la reponse d'Alois et enlevat sa main mais cette fois il n'y eu aucun cri et un sourire etirat les levres de Claude.

« Bien ! Maintenent si tu veu bien on va s'amuser ! »

Alois deglutit difficilement avant de dire, la voie tremblente :

« On, ou...vous allez vous amusez ? »

Claude s'arretat une seconde comme pour refflechir a une reponse pas trop effreillente.

« Et bien... s'a ne serat pas trop desagreable pour toi ! » finit-il par dire en haussent les epaules.

Et sans crier guard il sesit les poignet d'Alois d'une main et les tirerent au dessus de sa tete tout en lui ecartent correctement les jambes a l'aide de l'autre.

« Qu...que fait vous ! » s'exclamat le jeune garcon.

L'homme sourit en defesent son pantalon.

« Et bien...je m'amuse ! »

Doucement mais surment il enlevat le short d'Alois et se mit a caresser sa peau nue.

« Que tu est beau... » murmurat-il en glissent un doigt entre les fesses du blondine.

« Ah ! Non pitier ! » sanglotat Alois le corps agiter de tremblements.

« Shuuuuut, calme toi et detend toi, sinon sa va etre tres desadreable ! »

« Je vous en suplit ! Tout mais pas sa ! »

Claude eu un'Tss' exeder.

« Tu dit tout mais tout n'est rien si le sex n'est pas compris ! »

Et il glissat sans menagement un second doigt fesent couler une goutte de sang qu'il lechat aussi vite.

« AAAh ! »

Les larmes se mirent a couler abondament sur les joues d'Alois mais Claude n'y fit meme pas attention et commencat un mouvement de vas et viens lent avec ses doigts. Cela fesait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, il avait eu une avanture avec une chasseuse il y a quelques annees mais comme il l'avait plaquer elle c'etait mis en tete de lui metre une balle entre les deux yeux.

« Detent toi petit, tu est tendut comme un arc ! » murmurat Claude a l'oreil d'Alois tout en lui lechent la nuque tendrement.

Mais Alois ne dit rien, il etait bien trop effreiller pour sa. C'etait donc ainsi qu'il allait mourire pensat-il. Comment aller reagirent sa mere et son pere en l'aprenent ? Et son pauvre Lucas. Il etait a peut de chose pres le seul etre a qui il tenait vraiment sur cette Terre et il allait le perdre, tuer par un loup. Soudain, Claude enlevat ses doigt et les remplacat par son organe fierement tendut. Alois se mordit violament la levre, faisent couler une goute de sang rouge sur sa peau de porcelaine.

« Shuut... » murmurat Claude en poussent doucement, les joue legerement rouge.

Mais il etait bien trop large pour le petit corps d'Alois et le blessait plus qu'autre chose, souillent les draps de son sang. Il esseillat d'etre unpeu plus tendre a chaque coup de rein mais Alois ne le sentais pas comme sa. Pour lui ce n'etait qu'un viole, une abomination qui aller le marquer juste qu'a la fin de sa vie, si il survivait jusque la.

« Hmmm... » grognat Alois en griffent le torse de Claude.

« De...detent toi ! » continuat Claude en se redressent pour etre or de porter des mains et surtout des ongles du garcon.

Alois rejettat la tete en arriere poussent un long rale. Quelque chose d'etrange etait en trin de se passer en lui. Une sorte de chaleure qui montait le long de son corps. Elle partait de ses hanches pour monter doucement dans son ventre et dans sa poitrine, et quand elle attegnit son visage il poussat un gemissement qui le surprit lui et surtout Claude.

« Mais c'est que tu aime sa... » dit-il, un sourire salace deforment ses levres.

Encourager par se gemissement il accelerat ses coups de reins, la sueure commencent a faire briller sa peau.

« Aaaah...oui... » gemit Claude en caressent le corps d'Alois qui eu un frisson de plaisire.

C'etait sur maintenent, il apreciait ce que cette homme, ce loup etait en trin de lui faire. Il avait deja vue ses parents faire sa et avait compri que cela devait etre agreable mais il n'avais jamais imaginer que sa l'ete autent. Sans meme s'en rendre conte il ecartat unpeu plus ses jambes pour faciliter le passage de Claude. Celui ci sentit qu'il etait maintenent desirer et non repousser et poussat unpeu plus fort tout en caressent les longue jambes d'Alois.

« Et dire...que j'ai failli...garder la grand mere et te bouffer toi ! » s'exclamat-il en donnent de grand coup cette fois.

Mais Alois ne repondit pas, trop occuper a se caresser sa poitrine sentuelement. Son corps tout entier etait envahi d'une sensation nouvelle qui le subergeait. Il fermat les yeux et se mit a gemir.

« Aaaah...co...comment vous...appelez vous deja ? » demandat-il la respiration hacher.

« Clau...Claude... »

Et Alois se mit a gemire son nom tout en lui ceinturent la taille de ses jambes. Ce qui ne lui deplut absolument pas, au contrere, entendre son nom etre gemit par un aussi igon petit garcon l'exitait enormement.

« Aaaah..je...vais... » grognat Claude en serrent les hanches d'Alois tout en donnent un coup sec.

Il s'allongeat sur lui et donnat un derniere coup avant de jouir en Alois. Celui ci se crispat violament et joui aussi contre Claude.

« Ques...quesque c'est que sa ? » demandat-il haletent en essuillent du bout des doigts le sperme qui mouchetait sa peau.

Claude se retirat doucement avant de lui repondre tout aussi essoufler.

« La preuve...que tu as aimer. »

Alois observat ses doigts quelques instents avant de se redresser face a Claude, ses yeux bleu plonger dans l'or de ceux du loup.

« Vous n'etes pas bien mechant au fait ? » s'exclamat-il en caressent les longues oreilles de Claude.

Il se reculat violament faisent tomber Alois en arriere.

« Je ne suis pas gentil ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai devorer ta grand mere ? » sifflat Claude en montrent ses cros.

Alois bessat la tete et tirat les draps tacher de sang sur lui pour se couvrir.

« Vous...vous allez me devorer aussi ? » murmurat-il, la voie brisee.

L'homme sursautat, et poussat un long soupire avant de caresser les cheveux blond d'Alois.

« Non, biensur que non. »

Il descendit du lit et reajustat ses vetements et ses cheveux. Il ne fallait pas rester plus longtemps, quelqu'un avait tres probablement entendu les gemissement du garcon.

« Je dois y aller. Mais nous nous reverons surment. » dit-il en marchent vers la porte. « Apres tout c'estt moi qui ais eu ta virginitee ! »

Alois rougit et detournat le regard.

« Au...aurevoir alors. » murmurat le garcon, toujours les yeux river sur les draps.

Claude lui jetat un dernier regard avant de sortir et de disparetre dans les fourets.

« Oui. Aurevoir mon petit chaperon rouge. »

Alois restat plusieurs heures dans la maison vide sa grand mere. Il rangeat le desordre et lavat les draps avant de reprendre sa route pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'allait rien dire a sa famille a propos de se qui venait de se passe. La seule chose qu'ils sauraient c'etait que grand mere etait morte tuer par un loup et c'est tout.

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Le chapitre 4 sortirat bientot (je suis en vacance) et j'espere que vous avez aimer !


	4. Retrouvailles

Desoler pour le terriiiiiiiible retard dans cette histories mais j'ai eu comme une pane d'inspiration alors j'espère que le chapitre 4 vous plairas. Voici donc enfin la suite de ma réécriture du petit chaperon rouge comme d'habitude soyez indulgent pour mes fautes merci ^ ^.

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles.

Quand il est rentré au village se soir la, Alois ne réalisait pas encore très bien ce qui venait de lui arriver. Comme il se l'était promit la seule chose qu'il a daigné dire a sa mère en pleurs et a son père furieux, c'était que grand mère était morte. Tuer par la bête. Sa mère avait bien pleuré pendant des heures en serrent son fils contre sa poitrine. Les villageois partagèrent sa peine mais ils décidèrent aussi que c'était la dernière victime que ferais cette sale bête.

Dans les jours qui suivirent le retour d'Alois, d'immense murailles furent ériger tout autour du village, empêchent quoi que se soit d'entré mais surtout de sortir. Seul les hommes armer entaient autoriser à traverser la monumental porte de bois et de métal, seul passage vers l'extérieur, qui trônait au milieu du mur de décence. Les enfants avaient l'interdiction formelle de s'éloigner de chez eux sans l'autorisation d'au moins l'un de leurs parents. Et cette folie durât pendant 5 longues années ou le village fut complètement couper du monde.

Ce matin la Alois sortit de chez lui un peu fatiguer. Avec Lucas ils avaient passer toute la nuit a essayer de se rappeler quesque cela faisait de courir sous les énormes arbres de la foret et de se rouler dans la mousse. Ils avaient certe oublié mais ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'en souvenir car aujourd'hui ils allaient dans la foret.

Le jeune garçon levât les yeux vers le ciel gris puis, comme tous les matins depuis cinq ans, regardât la cime des arbres bouger doucement sous la brise froide du nord derrière les murailles. Il avait bien grandi depuis cette soirée la et aujourd'hui comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait et partager avec le loup. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller réveiller Lucas et rejoindre les autres garçons qui allaient les accompagner dans la foret. Il fallut une heure pour que tout les garçons soient prés et alignes devant la grande porte. Enfin, le père d'alois arrivât et commençât son petit discours.

Bonjour les enfants. Comme vous le savez tous, ce matin nous allons franchir la muraille pour sortir, dehors. Commençât-il sur un ton solennel, qu'Alois et Lucas ne connaissaient que trop bien. Des moutons se sont échapper du village grâce a une brèche crée par des termites dans le bois de la muraille et nous sortons pour les récupérer. Pas pour nous amuser, alors on ne quitte pas le sentier et surtout vous gardez votre hache a portée de main.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, même s'ils n'avaient pas écouté un seul mot, trop occuper à fixer les un mètre cinquante de bois qui les séparer de la liberté. Apres deux ou trois autres consignes on ouvrit enfin la porte et ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frai. La petite troupe perdit tout son cotes formel et courut vers le chemin de terre battu qui serpentait devant eux, Alois à leur tête.

Claude chassait non loin de l'entrée du village quand il entendit des voix se rapprocher. Mais ce n'était pas les voix des habituels gorilles qui sortaient de temps en temps pour chasser mais bien les voix…d'enfants. Discrètement, il s'approchât et se glissât sous des buissons en bordurent du sentier, sa queue se balancent doucement derrière lui. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaitre le chasseur et bucheron qui lui avait arraché la moitié de l'oreille il y a deux ans, en lui tirent dessus. Une envi de vengeance soudaine fit bouillonner son sang et il se recroquevillât, prés à lui ouvrir la gorge quand un jeune homme courut rejoindre le chasseur. Il s'arrêtât net et fixât le jeune garçon aux courts cheveux blonds et aux beaux yeux bleu. Il l'avait déjà vue. Son corps se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il examiner le jeune homme. Il en était sur, il le connaissait. Ses beaux cheveux soyeux, ses lèvres roses, sa peau pale…

Alois…finit-il par murmurer.

C'était bien lui. Il avait certes prit quelques muscles ici et la mais Claude le reconnaissait parfaitement. Il ne tardât pas à sentir son odeur, douce et…appétissante. En une fraction de seconde tout lui revint. Cette nuit passer avec lui, ce qu'ils avaient fait, l'odeur de sa peau…de ses cuisses. Il sortit des buissons et s'empressât de suivre la petite troupe, restent cependant a bonne distance pour ne pas être repérer.

Alois suivait son père de prés, la main poser sur le manche de sa hache. Il s'avait qu'il y avait des loups dans les parages et même des ours, alors il fallait se tenir prés à riposter. Durent les cinq dernière années il avait appris le métier de son père et savait magner une hache comme personne.

Ils marchèrent pendant au moins deux heures avant de tomber sur la première brebis égarée et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle avait été éventré par dieu seul sait quel animal et lui avait visiblement servit de repas. Ce fut aussi le cas de deux autres brebis, qu'ils retrouvèrent tout aussi déchiqueter. Un peu décourager ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de se qui fut la maison de la grand mère d'Alois. Elle avait été abandonner et tomber maintenant en ruines, au milieu des immenses sapins de la foret. Alois la fixait sans rien dire, s'attendent presque à voir sa grand mère sortir et l'appeler, Lucas et lui pour le gouter. Mais même si elle lui manquait terriblement il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à celui qui l'avait tué. Il poussât un long soupire avant de s'arracher a la contemplation de la maison dévorer par les termites et rejoignit son père.

Sa va Alois ? demandât-il en enserrent les épaules de son fils.

Oui oui, t'en fait pas c'est juste…bizarre de revenir ici quand…elle n'est pas la. Dit-il en se forcent à sourire. Je…je vais chercher un peu d'eau comme sa on pourrat faire du the.

Il sourit une dernière fois à son père avant de prendre une gourde et s'éloigner. Il y avait une petite rivière à a peine un kilomètre de la maison, étant petit il allait y pécher avec son père. Une fois arriver en enlevât ses bottes, retroussât ses manches et son pantalon avant d'aller dans l'eau. L'eau froide des montagnes lui mordit les mollets mais eu aussi pour effet de le détendre. Il restât la, debout dans l'eau pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller s'assoir sur une énorme rocher chauffer par le soleil.

Bon aller, assez se lamenter ! se dit-il a lui-même, mais un craquement derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Quand il se retournât pour voir ce que c'était, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Claude c'était sentit un peu gêner quand la bande avait trouvé les moutons qu'il avait mangé mais quand il vit Alois s'éloigner du groupe, il sentit que c'était le moment. Il le suivit jusqu'à la petite rivière ou il venait attraper des saumons en été et se mit en embuscade derrière un énorme rocher. Il se demandait comment l'aborder. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter dessus et lui dire « Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi, j'ai tué ta grand mère et on a fait des cochonneries chez elle ! » Mais il n'eu pas tellement le temps de réfléchir. Alois, après avoir marché dans l'eau glacer, est venu s'assoir sur le rocher derrière lequel Claude c'était cacher.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Claude se redressât lentement, l'odeur d'Alois lui parvenant, de plus en plus forte. Mais soudain il fit craquer une brindille et le blond se retourna. Quand il le vit on aurait dit qu'il voyait un revenant. Claude se lui fit face et plantât son regard dans celui d'Alois.

Bonjour, mon petit chaperon rouge…

Fin

Encore une fois, désoler pour le terrible retard j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le prochain très bientôt je vous le promets.


End file.
